


假戏真做【鲨美】

by pochenjue



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, rps！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochenjue/pseuds/pochenjue
Summary: 真人rps！！！！！！！不上升演员，不上升！！！！！！！！





	假戏真做【鲨美】

**Author's Note:**

> 真人rps！！！！！！！不上升演员，不上升！！！！！！！！

“没事，我不介意。”James在后台听完上场前的要求之后点了点头。节目方的意思很明白，无疑就是说因为很多粉丝都很喜欢x教授和万磁王的cp，所以希望他们俩一会在上节目的时候可以多一些互动，这样有助于增加收视率，说白了就是要他们营业。

 

James从来不介意这些，相反，他甚至觉得这有趣的很。在节目上开黄腔这样的事他做的多了去了，在网上搜他绝对能搜出来很多类似的视频，无非都是那些节目的采访片段，但他自己还是没有搜过，毕竟可能还会出来一些别的东西。

 

Michael总是扮演着那个在旁边听着并附和的大笑的人，但他似乎总是很放不开，每当James说起那些人人都心知肚明的带有性暗示的东西时，他总是在笑，但是很少开口回应那些话，看上去比谁都要害羞。

 

“我也不介意。”身边的人开口。节目方松了口气，继续絮絮叨叨的说：“也是，毕竟你们俩都一起上节目那么多次了，不仅在我们这里，在其他地方也被说过很多次了。”这个女生停顿了一下，继续说：“不过我说句实话，cherick真的被你们演的就像是相爱相杀一辈子的恋人，尤其是在天启里面，Erick为了Charles的一个眼神而对抗天启那段....算了我不说了，你们快去准备吧。”

 

James又在休息室里坐了一会，身边的Michael没有说话，他们就沉浸在一片沉默之中——而这沉默还是局部性的，在离他们不远处，同剧组的那一帮小年轻正在活力旺盛的闹来闹去，整个休息室被分明的分割为两部分。

 

出场的音乐声终于响起了，后台的人探头叫他们赶紧出去。今天只是圣地亚哥漫展的第一天，但当他们走出来的时候观众席已经是一片沸腾，这种感觉当然很好，换作任何人都喜欢众星捧月的感觉，他们一起笑着向观众席挥手。

 

“女士们先生们，今天我们请来的出场嘉宾是《X- Men:First Class》中年轻的万磁王和x教授的扮演者——James McAvoy 和Michael Fassabender！掌声欢迎他们！”柯南的声音在现场被麦克风放大，这引来了更多的欢呼。

 

他们快步上前，跟主持人握手拥抱之后就坐在椅子上等待今天的采访。James觉得坐在这种高脚椅子上总是有点奇怪的不适感，他把鞋子蹬在椅子底部的金属杆上，无意间扫到了Michael和自己同步的动作。他没由来的皱了皱眉，开始习惯性的咬唇。

 

另一边Michael正在和柯南讲些什么，他一下子走神没有听见内容，当他回过神来时发现全场都在欢呼着笑着，于是James补了一句：“那不如就听观众们欢呼一小时吧！”这个提议似乎更加令人发笑了，James总算觉得自己找回了一些上节目该有的状态：保持放松，轻松，彰显自己的性格，幽默的玩笑不能过火。

 

柯南清了清嗓子：“那可不行，我们还有很多要采访的呢。”他顿了顿，继续往下说。“首先，这是你们一起拍的第三部电影了，大家都知道你们的关系很好，你们也很喜欢对方的陪伴。”他看了看安迪。“就像安迪和我也是不可分割的工作伙伴。”他们都会心一笑。

 

“但是你们俩，你们俩成了超级好的朋友，这是真的吗？”Michael点点头。“绝对的，我们早在1999年....”James补充了一句：“我觉得是在2000年。”他又在咬唇了，这显得他的唇泛着一层挥之不去的水光，Michael简直不敢再继续看。

 

“对，2000年。”他继续往下说。“那个时候我们都拍了《兄弟连》，但是很可惜那个时候我们并没有对手戏。但在那个时候我就已经是James的粉丝了。”他略微紧张的一笑，James只是简单地用手指了指他，其余时间都在若有所思的交叉着双手，频频点头。

 

“《第一战》是我们俩第一次‘合体’.....”Michael做了一个双手紧握在一起的动作，他自己忍不住先笑了，旁边的James也跟着笑了起来，但他不敢去看James此刻的表情，即便他知道James并不会因此产生什么误会，这毕竟只是节目里面的剧情需要，他继续说服着自己。

 

但很快，由于习惯性的动作，Michael还是无可避免的看向James，他笑的很正常，就跟以前的每一次一样，甚至要更加开心。Michael放下心来，肆无忌惮的跟着一起笑，他知道James此刻心里肯定又会拿鲨鱼的梗取笑他，但他不在意。

 

接下来聊的话题转向了关于演戏时候的口音，这个话题没有任何危险性，他们可以放开了聊。James一边说话一边按压着自己的指骨，使它们发出嘎啦的声音，这是一种很好的缓解方式。但此刻他心里想的更多的是接下来该说什么，毕竟Michael还是不太习惯开黄腔，刚刚说了那么一句现在看上去就已经是一个被暴晒过的水果番茄。

 

“其实我们都觉得事实上应该是万磁王在黑夜里偷偷潜入，并把x教授的头发和眉毛都剃光了，你知道，就像大学生对舍友干出的恶作剧。”Michael笑着说了一句。

 

“不过那天晚上后他也被我催眠了，所以还是挺不错的。”James终于找到了可以插上一嘴的机会。柯南叹了一口气夸张的摇了摇头：“我就知道会有重口味笑话的。”

 

“有他在肯定就有。”Michael挑了挑眉，指向James。“我很喜欢重口味笑话的，有我就开心。”James接着话茬说了下去，现场又是一阵欢呼，只是多了几分其他的意味。“你们懂我意思吧？”他继续说。Michael笑着拍手：“又来了。”

 

柯南看上去一脸纠结：“James，你刚刚说.....哦我得负责把话题从禁忌区域给扯回来，甚至有可能是‘绝对禁区’。”这段话引得全部人都开始大笑，他们当然明白这是什么意思，但有James的地方肯定少不了这种笑话已经成了一种公认的定律。

 

“那个，你的角色，你们刚刚把你们的角色关系描述的像是情侣一样，你们觉得这其中有爱情元素.....”Michael深以为然的点点头，自然而然顺手把James搂到了自己肩上，James很配合的直接靠在了肩上，一切看起来都很和谐。

 

这整个过程只不过是短短的十几秒时间，James却觉得自己在Michael肩上停留了一顿饭的工夫，他闭上眼睛，观众和主持人统统从视线里消失，眼前只剩下镁光灯带来的炽烈的白光，仍然百折不挠的刺射在他眼皮上。

 

这或许是唯一的那么几个时刻，他可以名正言顺大大方方的和Michael有一些较为亲密的肢体接触。他知道这不对，这只是节目需要，Michael也只是为了营业而和他做出这些举动，但他宁愿相信这些都是真的。

 

James McAvoy清清楚楚的知道，自己喜欢Michael。

 

也不知道是从什么时候开始的，可能只是因为在片场的一个眼神交流，又或者是在网上无意间浏览到的粉丝剪辑和同人图文令他有一瞬间把自己带入了角色，总而言之，他现在已经有点不敢随口就开始跑火车，因为James总会担心某一天这个秘密被Michael戳穿，那样情况会糟透了。

 

“没办法，真爱是藏不住的。”James笑了笑。Michael从侧面看他，这个角度恰巧对着他的眼眸，蓝的太过分了，让人怀疑上帝的创造是不是太过偏心和不合理。“就像在经典的爱情故事里，你并不会总是爱那个与你相爱的人，但是你依然会爱他。”说到这里他停顿了一下，Michael在一旁点点头。

“就像Charles和Erick，他们总是在，他们憎恶对方的处事方式，他心想的是：‘他怎么老喜欢杀人啊！’总是那些老一套的问题，但是我还是会爱他。我杀不了他，我不想对他进行思想控制，我爱他。”James把自己的理解都说了出来，此时的Michael根本没有意识到自己看向James的眼神有多露骨，如果他后来看了视频之后绝对会后悔。

 

“确实没错，就是这样。”Michael赞同的点点头，这是毫无疑问的，cherick的感情太复杂了，很难把握住。也是因为它的复杂，Michael义无反顾的入戏了，他把自己带入了Erick Lensherr，所以他承认自己爱上了James。

 

“粉丝们给你们取了很多名字，类似于Fassavoy........”接下来又是一些节目组早已经准备好了的剧情，他们只要跟着走就行了，包括后来的一段视频剪辑。说实话James觉得那剪辑的还不够好，他在网上还看过其他的，有一些剪的足以以假乱真。

 

一天的采访结束之后，晚上肯定少不了大家一起出去吃饭。这种类似于家庭聚餐的晚饭气氛要比杀青宴轻松得多，毕竟少了很多客套，大家也都在拍戏过程中了解了彼此很多，所以聊起来也没什么压力，所有人都在互相碰杯，开玩笑，整个包间里弥漫着欢乐的气氛。

 

酒是喝不完的，更何况这里年轻人居多，就算酒量不怎么样也会为了脸面硬撑着绝对不会输给其他人，眼见着酒开了一瓶又一瓶，James觉得自己也有点醉了，毕竟他还是喝了一些的，而且他酒量真的不怎么样。

 

Michael很清楚他自己没有醉，但是他看得出来James醉了，醉的有点发晕。他的头斜斜的靠在桌子上，包间里的灯光打在他的脸庞上，衬得他眼睛里水膜似的潋滟，其实这光泽一直都在，只是此时醉了之后愈发明显。

 

他有点紧张，因为James正在盯着自己看。虽然说是醉了吧，但是这种眼神仍然令他不敢继续看着James。正当Michael打算转过头去的时候，James突然从桌子上直起了身，冷不丁的往他唇上凑去。

 

柔软而冰冷的触感夹杂着酒味一瞬间占据了Michael的脑海，他有些震惊的看向James，后者似乎很清楚自己在做些什么，但是他的亲吻只是一瞬间的，很快便从Michael唇上游移开来，然后接下来是轻飘飘的一句：“i like you.”

 

Michael觉得自己要开始神志不清了。i like you在他理解来讲比i love you要情真意切的多，love总是被人们反反复复的提及，听上去有点轻浮，但是Like似乎多了一些单纯的意味。天知道James知不知道自己在干些什么！救命啊，自己暗恋的人主动亲吻了自己的这种情况他从来没有应对过。

 

幸好那帮年轻人玩的正开心，根本就没有往这边看。Michael把James直接抱了起来，跟其他人打了声招呼就直接离开了。而其他人只是应着，并没有看到他们是怎么离开的，也幸亏他们没看到。

 

James从未想到自己真的有一天会和Michael上床。即便在无数的节目访谈里，他总是说：“哦，我和他每天早上都做爱。”但这终究只是为了起到使观众买票的作用，并没有什么实质性的意义。但谁知道Michael的脸红做不了假，他们居然真的搞到一起了。

 

都怪那个该死的亲吻。

 

而现在的一切都在顺理成章的往下发展。Michael和他喝醉了酒，两个人胡乱的互相搀扶着，把酒店的房间号都记错了，差点跑到楼上去，两人又下了楼，这才回到房间。

 

Michael其实喝的不是很醉，只是略微有一些恍惚，并不影响他判断和看清一些东西。但James的酒量看上去似乎不太行，晚饭时候才被灌了没几杯香槟——照理来说那并不会使人有多醉，就已经开始晕晕乎乎的了。

 

他几乎是带着沉迷的意味看着眼前的人：平日里整齐的西装因为一路上的碰碰撞撞已经泛起了细碎的小褶子，在腰部曲线处带出一个弧度，领带已经歪在一边。

 

James的眼周泛起晕开的水红，在眼睑处格外明显，这让Michael很想亲吻他的眼睛，一路直下，让自己的吻痕留在他全身每一处肌肤。

 

James当然不是说已经完全醉到不知道现在的情况。两个已经互相表明过心意的人，已经喝醉了酒，现在坐在同一间房里，难不成就这样坐一晚上？这种情况当然不可能发生，所以接下来只有一种可能性。

 

他主动地直起身子来，轻轻地在Michael的唇角落下一个吻，这个吻只是浅浅的刮擦，仅仅只够他们简短的交换呼吸，而James脸上露出的笑容看上去绝对不怀好意。

 

Michael怎么可能任由他轻轻地一吻就解决所有问题，他一把抓过James的手腕，那里的腕骨分明的凸出，硌的他手一阵生疼，但他不在乎。

 

这个吻可以算得上是粗暴了。James接过的很多戏里面都有吻戏，甚至和男性拍吻戏的时候他也都借位的轻车熟路，但Michael这种毫无章法可言的吻技反而让他一时间不知道怎么招架才是，只能被迫的接受这这个吻，并且胡乱的做出回应。

 

而罪魁祸首似乎没有打算停下这个吻，他更加深入的去索取，James的口里还残留着发酵恰到好处的葡萄酒味，浓郁的没有消散开来。Michael在爱人的口腔里狠狠地刮擦，企图把这里变成自己的地盘，向全部人宣告自己对James McAvoy的主权。

 

“啧，你吻技太烂了，都快把我亲到窒息了，下次能不能不要这么毛毛躁躁，你又不是纯情的高中生第一次偷偷摸摸恋爱。”James撇撇嘴。他感觉自己唇角和舌尖一阵发麻，全都是Michael Fassabender的味道，他忍不住舔了舔唇。

 

Michael觉得自己真是太没出息了。以往每一次，无论是在片场还是在漫展现场又或者是在柯南秀或者诺顿秀，James总是喜欢不停的舔嘴唇，这愈发显得他的脸色苍白，与嘴角边绽放的炽烈又鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰恰恰相反。每当这种时候，他总是会努力使自己偏开头不去看，即使诺顿还在笑着给他们看同人图。

 

而这次他居然该死的看硬了。当两人的关系开始有了变化的时候，很多东西也在潜移默化的改变着。就比如他们的感情已经假戏真做的时候，Michael觉得自己没有必要再去隐瞒什么。可是现在James坐的位置脸正好是对着自己的裆部。他觉得自己的脸色看上去一定像是吃了墨西哥红辣椒，动都不敢动。

 

顺理成章的，他们都手忙脚乱的把身上的衣服尽数褪了下来，那些昂贵的布料制成的名贵西装在此刻看来几乎没有什么价值，它们都被东一件西一件的丢在房间的每一个角落里。估计明天早上起来又要收拾好长一段时间，但是这个问题并不是他们当下要担心的，所以就不必去想它。

 

而James的下一句话让他真正的失去了理智。他扬起脸庞，用那双似乎是达芬奇用湖蓝色水彩颜料厚涂过的眼眸看向Michael：“你要我帮你吹泡泡吗（blow bubbles，即口交）？”特别是当James带着笑意把碍事的纺织物的拉链拉开的时候，Michael身下的巨物直接暴露在他的面前的时候，他深深地倒抽了一口气：Jesus christ！

 

James不确定他会不会被噎死，但是都到了这种时候了他也只能硬着头皮继续按照原来应有的情节往下发展。他小心翼翼的在柱顶轻轻舔舐，移动舌尖在不同的地方流连，吮食着断断续续流出来的清液。Michael脚下一软，差点没被刺激的直接压倒在James身上，他恨不得现在就把眼前的人就地正法。

 

而James的动作还没有停止，他努力的把整根阴茎往自己的喉咙里吞，当温暖的口腔里的嫩肉渐渐包裹了柱身，并且在挤压着所剩无几的空间的时候时，Michael觉得自己甚至很快就要射出来了。自己喜欢多年的人正在努力的帮自己口交，换做是谁都会受不了。

 

Michael感觉到身下人的牙齿在细细密密的刮擦过自己的柱身，丰富的血管分布使得他在每一寸更深入对方咽喉的同时都更加难耐的呻吟，这种快感来的太多，太密集，足以烧毁一个意志坚强如Michael Fassabender的人的所有理智神经的末梢。

 

但其实吞咽的过程并不那么好受。火热的灼烧感霸道的充斥着整个口腔，在嘴里尽数蔓延开来。他甚至觉得自己的嘴角都要被撑裂开来了，可能明天的报纸头条就是他的嘴唇伤势如何如何。

 

迷迷糊糊之中他甚至想起来一期诺顿秀里他曾说过菠萝可以改善精子的味道，那么不知道Michael喜不喜欢吃菠萝.....？他的精子又是什么味道的呢？

 

Michael看得出来James在努力的勉强他自己，而他自己也觉得这似乎要到了他可控范围内的边缘。“James?James。我是说我可能要射了，你......啊！”他本来不想让自己的液体溢满爱人的喉咙的，那太脏了。

 

但是当他还没来得及说出口，James突然加重了力道，Michael根本控制不住自己，他呻吟一声，隐忍已久的下身得到了释放。

 

James把满嘴的白浊慢慢的吞咽下去，似乎在品尝什么珍馐美味。有一些液体甚至溢出了唇，在嘴角泛着潋滟的水光，与他略微迷离的眼神相映成辉。Michael俯下身子，将那些嘴角的浑浊尽数舔舐干净，然后又撬开男人的嘴，他们在交缠拥吻之中分享了那些液体。

 

“Michael，我觉得你的精液味道还不错。”James舔舔唇，舌尖泛起了鲜艳的殷红，还带着丝丝白浊，滑过嘴唇的每一条唇纹。Michael觉得自己能忍到今天都是一个奇迹，面对这么一个无时无刻不在撩逗你的人，很难不动一点心。更何况，James也没想到，自己撩着撩着，演着演着真的就动了心。

 

“说吧James，你哪来的这么多话可说，我都不知道我是怎么忍耐你的撩拨这么久的。”Michael只觉得一阵口干舌燥，喉结不由自主的滚动着，像极了大口喝水的人，James觉得这样看上去性感极了，整个人看上去都是一个充满性张力的代表，更别提他的额角还带着细密的汗珠，口里仍然有着低沉的喘息。

 

“其实在做节目时候说的话大部分都是因为是对你说的而就脱口而出的。至于我的撩拨嘛....”James意味深长的看向对方那双灰绿色的眸子，看上去同时包含着坚毅和脆弱，却又并不互相矛盾，反而看上去很和谐。“你要是不喜欢，我现在就停下来，咱们一起去洗洗睡觉吧，毕竟明天还有活动呢。”他眨了眨眼。

 

“你觉得都到了这个地步我们还能停得下来吗？”Michael觉得自己最后的一点耐心都要被James残忍的消耗殆尽了，不过最后后悔的还会是James。

 

“那你干脆就别停下来。”James说的最后的一句话彻底把Michael所有的理智都卸下了。男人在酒店的床头柜里不出意外的顺利翻找到了润滑剂，那是一瓶看上去近乎完全透明的液体。“我帮你涂还是自己涂？”

 

“你要动真格的？”James忍不住声音里带了些颤抖。不是说他厌恶与Michael做爱，若是这样的话，就不会有之前动情至深的吻和胡乱的口交了。但他怕自己的后穴根本承受不住Michael的性器官，那个可观的尺寸他已经用一个糟糕的深喉体验过了。

 

“废话，要不然我们刚刚都在为了什么而预热？你别告诉我你什么都不知道，在节目访谈里你比我有一套得多，你知道的，你就喜欢满嘴跑火车，偏偏还喜欢对着我。”Michael的表情似乎在说：你不做出一个选择我现在就直接上了你。

 

“行行行，你来帮我弄吧。”有了这一句批准，Michael把盖子旋开，将一大滩冰凉的液体缓缓地倒在了James的臀缝里，突如其来冰冷的温度和黏糊的触感多少弄的男人有些不舒服，他闷哼一声，什么也没说，默许着Michael继续往下做更多的事。

 

Michael的手的动作其实很轻，生怕伤到James。他缓缓地将裹着润滑剂的一根手指轻轻地往隐秘的穴口探了探，先将原本紧绷的地方慢慢的揉的柔软而湿润，以便探入第一节指节。即便被异物侵入的感觉有些奇怪，但是除此之外并没有多大的难受，James继续任由身后的动作进行下去。

 

当三根手指都在原本隐秘且紧缩的小穴里搅动，并且不断发出各种令人面红耳赤的吱咕水声的时候，James觉得自己情况不太好了。这润滑剂里面肯定还掺杂了别的东西，它不仅仅起到了润滑的作用，它还让更多的透明液体不受控制的被涌动着分泌出来，流淌到穴外的地方，在白色的床单上形成了半透明的濡湿斑痕。

 

“Michael，给我...”James似乎是陷入了意乱情迷的状态，他只剩下口中的呻吟还能被基本上完整的发出。他面色潮红，鼻尖上的几粒雀斑也跟着身体的变化而涨的通红，一头棕褐的头发此时乱糟糟的，上面还沾着不知道哪来的液体。

 

“不，现在还不行。”Michael自己都要臣服于自己在这种时刻还能冒出来的自制力，他手上的动作并没有减慢，反而水声更加的响亮，在James听来这声音格外的大，似乎隔壁的同事们都能听得到。

 

他把手指从小穴之中抽出，那上面带着的一些肠液和润滑剂的混合液体全被他放进了James的嘴里，此时James基本上是百依百顺，乖巧的把手指舔的干干净净。

 

“呃啊！”Michael一口含住了James胸前一直被忽视的两点，这让本来已经意乱情迷的James的思绪一下子被扯回房间里，或许是牙齿磨到了，他发出一声吃痛了的惊呼，而身后温暖而柔软的甬道此时失去了摆弄它的东西，正在缓缓地一张一合着，企图吞下一些更大的物件。

 

“你怎么知道这么多？我是说关于gay sex这一方面？你比我知道的还多，这真是不可思议。”James难得在这么艰难的环境下得以抽出空来说话，他有些疑惑的问。“那是因为你每次上节目都在不停地各种撩着我，弄得我只能那样尴尬的微笑。这让我有空得以在脑海里与你演练无数次这样的行为。”Michael没好气的抱怨着。

 

他反复吮吸着那两点花苞，它们很快就在刺激之下变得红肿了起来，在空气的抚摸之下硬立的挺着。Michael没有停下来，他开始轻轻地啃咬James的锁骨，它们就那样分明的露在外面，Michael恨不得留下一些终生的咬痕。

 

“你到底还进不进来？”James忍无可忍的说。他刚刚只能以穴口去摩擦床单，所幸床单的布料不是最好最细腻的那种，他倒是觉得这种床单至少可以帮助他蹭一蹭身后的穴口，粗糙的布料刮过他的小穴，帮他承载了他身体里滴落的液体。

 

Michael没有急着进去，而是在外面的臀缝处慢慢的像是抚摸一样的刺激着James的每一根末梢神经。这种要进不进的状态简直能把人逼死，James恨不得直接逼着Michael上了他，但他又怕接下来会很疼。

 

“你到底为什么这么喜欢不停的在节目采访中撩我，嗯？”Michael没有停下身下的动作，他仍在轻轻的摩挲，火热的性器挤在穴口处，但是并不急着进去。他的声音在James耳边游离，用只有他一个人才能听得见的音量说。毕竟其他人就在隔壁，房间的隔音效果不知道怎样。

 

“嘶……你又不是没被嘱咐过！那只是一些必要的商业手段，观众喜欢看我们俩——包括cherick的那些同人！而我只是加入了一些小小的个人元素，但更多时候我只是觉得你脸红的样子看上去很好玩罢了。”James觉得在这种时候回答这些问题无异于是火上浇油。

 

Michael不可置否的轻微的点了点头，猛然的将自己送进James早已湿热而润滑的甬道里，这一下来的太突然，明明才刚刚进去一些，James就已经觉得有些吃不消，他现在总算是相信主持人说过的“能打高尔夫球”了。

 

“你慢点进去好不好，我感觉我下半身要被你撕开了，明天难道你想让我一瘸一拐的上节目吗.....喂！”他极力的咬紧嘴唇，以免那些不该出现的甜腻的呻吟从他的唇缝里泄露他的秘密，但是仅仅是一个字就足以说明一切。随着更加的深入，他感觉到自己被撑得满满的，转动一下身子都是更加多的奇异的快感。

 

当Michael终于开始在James体内肆意妄为的冲撞的时候，James觉得自己一定看上去糟糕极了，他也觉得自己现在的处境糟糕极了，更糟糕的是，他的身体根本就不想反抗这一切，当James清晰地意识到屋内除了水声以外的喘息声是他发出来的时候，他觉得自己以前说过的话都太不负责任了。

 

“嗯？只做过四次？”Michael一下子加大了力度，James只感觉一阵酥麻的快感迅速地攀附上了他的全身，他的脚尖绷的紧紧的，脑内一片空白，这让他根本没有多余的力气来回答Michael的问题，只能尽全力搂紧Michael的腰，可能还在上面留下了一些抓痕——为了让自己不至于叫的那么大声。

 

“那都是我瞎编的！”James好不容易抓住一个自己还能喘息的空当，他不知道自己说这话的时候看上去有多罪恶，唇微微张开着，本来就浑然天成的嫣红被自己咬的更显血色。平日里总是苍白的面孔由于性事而染上了几分情欲的潮红，蓝的浓重的眼眸因为水雾的扩散而模糊了边界，看上去无助至极。

 

“你觉得如果我们要是真的在一起了，怎么可能只做过四次？”Michael在James的耳边轻轻的说，似乎就是在讲一个简单的事实。“哦，不过你说过的，我们每天早上都做爱以来制造化学反应....这是不是互相矛盾？嗯？”他扶着James的腰，以防怀中的人体力不支。

 

James觉得自己不应该再在节目上开黄腔了，该死的Michael为什么什么都记得？而且他完全受不了爱人以这种比平时正常声音压低了许多的音调凑得如此近的讲话，而这声音听起来凑巧的dead sexy。体内的巨物还在不停的反复刮擦过那一点，每当刮过一次，他就难耐的低喘一次。

 

“不温柔，不体贴的情人？不会亲吻你的脖颈，梳理你的头发，安慰性的拥抱？”Michael继续把James说过的那些话都一一重复，一边仔细的在James的脖颈上留下一个接着一个的亲吻，吻过的地方都泛起了淡淡的粉红，更要命的是他还用牙齿以很小的力度摩挲着James的耳尖，James觉得自己下一步就要疯了。

 

“够了.....你怎么全都记得！”James忍不住，在这一轮情欲的高潮结束的时候说了出来。这无异于是把他的羞耻心全都激发，让他回忆起那些他曾经说过的话。这些话在现在听来愈发让人感觉面红耳赤，他敢打赌这一切全都是Michael故意的，但他现在已经根本找不出话来反抗。

 

“你知不知道每一次你这样说话的时候，我的心里都在想些什么？”Michael把手揽在James的背上，他能清晰地摸到凸出的肩胛骨，就像濒死的蝴蝶的翅膀，脆弱却又诱人至极，还带着微微闪动的鳞粉，在阳光下折射出晶莹剔透的光。

 

“我很早以前就想过，你必须要为你说过的话负责。”

 

体内的终于释放使得两人都一起叹息，James觉得自己身体承受能力已经达到了极限，更何况他还要想想明天如何去掩饰自己脖颈上的那些粉色印记，如果被眼尖的人发现了估计就要开始大做文章了，但他现在根本不想动，只想继续躺在Michael身上。

“诶！你干嘛！”James突然被人拦腰抱起，而Michael看上去似乎毫不费力，继续往浴室的方向走去。

 

“你不是说完事了你得自己处理自己吗？我必须为自己洗刷这个子虚乌有的罪名。”

 

彩蛋：

第二天的访谈节目中，主持人惊奇的发现，在这么一个欧洲难得一遇的炎热的夏天，James McAvoy居然带了一条格子围巾，而且还在一直不停的调整角度，似乎生怕露出自己的脖颈。

 

而一旁的Michael Fassabender还是带着一贯的笑容。


End file.
